Tasaki Asahi
|birthplace = Nagasaki, Japan |bloodtype = O |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2012-Present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2013) UP-FRONT CREATE (2013-present) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2012-present) (2017-present) |acts = , Bitter & Sweet, Love Bitter EX }} Tasaki Asahi (田崎あさひ) is a Japanese pop singer under UP-FRONT CREATE as a member of the duo Bitter & Sweet. She is also a former member of the unit Love Bitter EX. Tasaki first made her debut under the as a soloist in 2012. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Tasaki Asahi was born on November 20, 1995 in Nagasaki, Japan. At age 3, she began playing the piano. At age 6, she began aikido and karate training until age 11 and 16 respectively. 2012 On March 25, Tasaki participated in the 2nd Forest Award NEW FACE Audition. Out of the 11 participating acts, she won first place and eventually received a deal from the label to become a new soloist. On December 12, in an article it was announced that Tasaki Asahi would officially debut as part of the . She would also perform during 's as a special guest. 2013 Her debut indies single, "Tegami / Rolling Days," was pre-released at the concert venue on January 2 and released for general sale on January 16. On February 15, Tasaki became a host of the UP-FRONT GROUP web show along with , who left after only four episodes."LoVendoЯ初登場！℃-uteの「この街」 (2/15/2013)UF LICKS#1" (in Japanese). UF LICKS (via YouTube). 2013-02-15."LoVendoя,田﨑あさひ,アルマカミニイト,中島卓偉 (3/15/2013)UF LICKS#5" (in Japanese). UF LICKS (via YouTube). 2013-03-15. Tasaki was later joined by from episode #19 onwards."MC田中れいな＆田﨑あさひ、ミュージックフェスタ、杉田二郎、中島卓偉 他(6/21/2013)#19" (in Japanese). UF LICKS (via YouTube). 2013-06-21. Tasaki pre-released her second indies single, "Sakura Dokei / Amayo no Tsuki", on March 2 at the concert venue and released it for general sale on April 3. On October 1, she was transferred from UP-FRONT PROMOTION to UP-FRONT CREATE. On December 13, Tasaki announced that she would be ending her activities as a soloist and would be placed in a new two-member unit,"LovendoЯツアー、田﨑あさひからのお知らせ、石川梨華、城太郎ライブ他(12/13/2013)#44" (in Japanese). UF LICKS (via YouTube). 2013-12-13."お知らせ" (in Japanese). Tasaki Asahi Official Blog. 2013-12-14. later named Bitter & Sweet."LoVendoЯツアー最終日映像！スタジオに中島卓偉！田﨑あさひ・長谷川萌美ユニット名発表！他(12/27/2013)#46" (in Japanese). UF LICKS (via YouTube). 2013-12-27. She revealed her partner Hasegawa Moemi in the December 20 episode of UF LICKS,"田﨑あさひのユニットパートナーが登場！、保田圭、中島卓偉、城太郎ライブ他(12/20/2013)#45" (in Japanese). UF LICKS (via YouTube). 2013-12-20. and they made their stage debut at the .Tasaki Asahi. "お知らせ". Tasaki Asahi Official Blog. 2013-12-14. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tasaki Asahi (田崎あさひ) *'Nickname:' Asa-chan (あさちゃん) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Nagasaki, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'UP-FRONT GROUP Status:' **2012-03-25: UP-FRONT PROMOTION member **2013-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT CREATE |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Piano, karate, aikido *'Motto:' Naru you ni naru (成るようになる; What will be, will be) *'Charm Point:' Long black hair *'Favorite Food:' Udon with lots of green onion *'Strength:' Hate placing last *'Weakness:' Careless about things Discography Singles *2013.01.16 Tegami / Rolling Days *2013.04.03 Sakura Dokei / Amayo no Tsuki Original Songs *2013 DREAM GIRL Discography Featured In Bitter & Sweet ;Albums *2015.12.23 #Bitasui ;Indies Singles *2014.03.19 Bitter & Sweet / Install (DVD Single) *2014.09.03 Darenimo Naisho / Gesshoku (DVD Single) *2015.02.11 Ren'ai WARS / Koigokoro ;Major Singles *2017.05.17 Shiawase ni Naritai. / Shashin ni wa Nokoranai Shoot *2019.03.27 Tooi Tokoro e Iku no Deshou / Love Story wa Hajimaranai Works Internet *2013–2014 UF LICKS *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2016– Upcoming Trivia *She was the only soloist under the . *She is the only UP-FRONT member from Nagasaki Prefecture. *She has been playing the piano since age 3. *She practiced karate from age 6 until age 16 and aikido from age 6 until age 11. * has said that she would like to perform with Tasaki. Fukumura would play the violin, while Tasaki would play the piano. *When she selects a book, she looks at the plot synopsis and picks the one that interests her. *Shares the same birthday with former member . References External Links *Official Blog *Instagram *SATOYAMA movement Profile (archived) Category:1995 Births Category:November Births Category:Up-Front Promotion Category:Up-Front Create Category:Up-Front Works Category:Members from Nagasaki Category:Blood Type O Category:Tasaki Asahi Category:Soloist Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:SATOYAMA movement Category:2012 Additions Category:Tasaki Asahi Singles Category:Bitter & Sweet Category:Love Bitter EX